The Switch
by darkgirl43255
Summary: A new assignment is given to the Cresent Moon class. But what they don't know is about the wierd consequences that come along with this task. Will Kid and Crona be able to handle it? I suck a sumaries. -.-
1. The Assignment

**Story time!**

**I kinda suck at author entry things. XD**

**this is my first Soul Eater story.**

**P.S. who else finds Stein hilarious but creepy at the same time?**

* * *

**Kid POV**

I was having a perfectly semetrical dream when I was rudely awoken bye the sun rays coming throught my curtains.

I sigh and get out of my bed, making it again to it's before perfect state, and head to my closet. after i finished dressing I headed out into the hallway to find two tired sisters coming out of their room.

"Good morning girls." Liz waves and patty gives a soft hi. I give a small chuckle and wave for them to follow. "Come on girls, today I will make breakfast."

After there breakfast they headed outside. "Kid could you please give us a ride today?" I smiled. "Fine but only because of how much of a kindhearted person I am." Liz rolled her eyes. "Ya, ya." They transformed and I grabbed them. I hopped on beezlbulb and we took off.

I thought a few times about dropping them off halfway just to make Liz mad but i just pushed the thoughts out of my mind. We finally reached the school, as soon as we landed the two girls changed and ran up to the school.

I sighed, _'Can they never wait?' _I put away beezlbulb and then head for the school as well.

I walk into Professer Stein's class and see Patty waving to me.

"HIYA KID!" She called

I sit next to Patty and put down my books. I look at them and see that they are not semetric.

"No, no, no! This won't do! They have to be perfectly aligned!" I pull out my portable tape measure and start staightening the books out. after about five minutes They are perfectly semetrical. Liz looks over and nods. "Wow thats the fastest I have ever seen you Straighten something out."

Black*Star comes marching in with Tsubaki trailing behind him. "I BLACK*STAR HAS COME TO CHEER UP YOUR LIVES WITH MY AMAZING STRENGTH AND POWER!." He laughs all the way to his seat. I turn to him. "I see you had a good sleep."

Black*Star smiles. "Yes except for some random dogs jumping on me in the middle of my rest." He jumped up on to his desk. "BUT FEAR NOT FOR THE GREAT BLACK*STAR ONLY GOT A BRUSIE FROM THE STAMPEDE OF DOGS!"

Tsubaki leans over. "He wouldn't admit it but he was saying that his insides had been flattened." Black*Star hopped down from his desk and leaned back.

I then see Maka and Soul walk in. "I see your looking as Semetrical has usual today, Maka." She smiles at me. "Thank you Kid."

She turned to Soul. "Why can't you give me compliments like that?" Soul looked bored. "Because I don't like to lie." "MAKA CHOP!" Maka grabbed a giant book out of thin air and thomped Soul with it. "OW!"

I sighed and saw Crona come in. I had to look away or I could easily have an OCD fit then and there. "Good morning Crona."

Crona looked looked at me "g-good morning s-shinigami-kun." Maka waved to her and Crona waved back.

Finally at 9:00 sharp Professer Stein came rolling in and as usual the chair he was seated on flung him one to the ground. Almost everyone either giggled or smiled. he seated himself back on the chair. "Alright there is a new assignment that sadly does not contain any dissection." He sighed. "Oh well. Now, this assignment is to try to resinate your soul with someone of complete opposite to you and no, I don't mean your partners."

some people snickered at that. He pulled out some sheets off his desk. "Now I want everyone to come up and get a sheet."

~Time Skip~

8 minutes of class left. perfect.

The professer cleared his throat now here are your partners for the assignment.

Maka and Black*Star

Soul and Tsubaki

Patty and Bob*

Liz and Joe*

Kid and Crona

*List goes on.*

_'Crona?'_ kid was trying to take in what the professer just said. _'Crona is my opposite? _

Stein waved his hand. "Class dismissed."

I ran to be 8th in line. as soon as I was out in the hall I spotted Crona. "Hey Crona!" Crona turned toward me. "y-yes shinigami-kun? d-did I take your p-pencil?"

I shook my head. "No. I was just wondering if you would like to come to my place after school to work on the assignment."

crona nodded. "o-ok."

I smiled. "Ok, well see you later."

**Crona POV**

I felt myself blush a little. Then I felt a familiar sting. "YOU MORON! I don't want to go to Mr. stuck up's place!" I looked up at Ragnarock. "I will b-buy you any s-snack you w-want before w-we go." Ragnarock pondered it for a moment. "Fine." he finally said as he went back into my back.

~Time skip~

It was finally the end of school. "so r-ragnarock, where d-do you want t-to go?" He came out saying "Pizza, pizza, pizza, PIZZA!" I smiled a little. "o-ok then." we walked over to the nearest pizza shop. "o-one pizza with e-everything on it." Ragnarok then snapped "And don't be chincy on the cheese this time!" We sat down and I nibbled on a slice while Ragnarock picked the rest up and ate it. As we walked out he said. "Well at least your good for something."

we stood infront of shinigami-kun's mansion. "r-ragnarock?" He bent over and looked at me. "Yes?" I started twisting some of my robe. "c-could you p-please s-stay inside w-while me and s-shinigami-kun w-work?" he hit me in the head. "Fine twerp!" he went back inside me and I rang the door bell.

Patty opened the door. "Hello?" I gave a small wave. Patty's eyes lit up. "CRONA!" She shouted and gave me a giant hug. then she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one is complete!**

**I know kid's POV was longer with Crona's (Sadly) but then it would have gotten too long that their wouldn't be a chapter two!**

**If you didn't guess Bob and Joe are just some random Characters I made up for those two.**

**Well Peace off for Now! XD**


	2. UhOh

**I'm back!**

**To Schizoid7loner: Thank you for your awesome review and I will try my best to work on that!**

**Well here is chapter two! **

* * *

**Kid POV**

Patty was half leading and half dragging Crona to the living room. Patty was laughing when she entered. "I caught a wild Crona!" Crona blushed a little at this comment.

I smiled. Thank you Patty, there is some cake for you in the kitchen." Patty jumped. "Yay!" She then ran off. I helped Crona up. "Sorry about that, I think she has had too much sugar today, frankly I don't know why I'm giving her more." Crona gave a small smile at that.

"Well lets get to work." I said Crona nodded and then I picked up the assignment sheet. "Ok now it says we need full concentration on this."

"Okay." Crona acknowledged we stood up and started to concentrate. I thought that I could feel Crona's Soul for an instant but then it dissapeared. "I opened my eyes and saw the world spinning. I sat down trying to catch my breath. I looked over to Crona, who appeared to be having the same problem as me. "w-we will try a-again after." I saw a slight nod from Crona.

A few minutes later everything stopped spinning and I was having an easier time at catching my breath. "How are you doing Crona." Crona looked up. "B-better." I get up. "You think your ready for another go?" Crona nodded and got up. We started to concentrate again. I could feel Crona's soul a little more but then it slipped again.

Once again the world was spinning. _' Dammit! Why can't we get this?' _We kept trying for the next hour.

_'Come on!'_ I was trying with all my might to connect, I knew Crona was also. after five minutes of pure concentration I felt us connect and I smiled. _'Finally!"_ Then Liz came in. "Hey Kid do you know where my nail polish remover is?" My head Whiped around to look at her and I forgot all about the connection for a split second. I then felt like there was a raging fire being shot through my body. I fell to the floor and it ceased.

Liz then ran over to us. "Oh my death! Are you guys ok?! I grunted and got to my knees. "I'm fine Liz." I saw Crona get up but was wobbly. It looked like Crona was about to pass out.

"Why don't you stay the night Crona? I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of the street on your way back." Crona looked at me. "I-if it's not to much trouble." I smile "Of course not."

We get up and go upstairs. I lead Crona to a guest room and say goodnight. Crona waves back and shuts the door. I head for my own room and as soon as I layed on the bed I passed out.

**Crona POV**

I woke up and looked around. _'This isn't the same room I_ fell_ asleep in.'_ A bloodcurdling scream was heard. I got out of the bed and ran out the door toward the scream. I opened the door to find someone under a blanket. "K-kid?"

I stopped for a moment. _'Why does my voice sound different?'_ I pulled off the blanket to find someone who looked like me curled up in a ball. "What the?!" I cried out. The person turned their head. "Crona? I-is that you?" I nod and felt my knees start to shake." "W-who are y-you?" The person got up and grabbed my shoulders. "It's me kid!"

I back up. "What? no, that's impossible!" The person Grabbed their hair. "I thought so too till this morning. Have you looked in any mirrors today?" I shook my head. "No" The person grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward a full length mirror. The person in the mirror wasn't me but kid.

"What?! I'm you!" I point at me. "So you really are kid!" Kid nodded. "exactly." There was a knock on the door and Liz was heard. "Crona! rise and shine! It's almost time to go." I looked at kid. "W-what are we g-going to do? I can't g-go to school like t-this." Kid put his hand on his chin. "We will just have to pretend to be like each other until we change back. That means no stuttering."

"O-o- sorry. Ok You kneed to stutter a little more then." Kid nodded "Well let's go get this over with." I nodded and opened the door. we then headed down stairs.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Da!**

**Well here you have it, they have finally been swiched!**

**tips are appreciated and Review would make me happy ^_^**

**Well I will updated when I can when school starts but for now PEACE! XD**


	3. School & Friends:Trouble

**I love you all!**

** Thank you so much for the great reviews and tips you guys have givin me!**

**To clarify for people who have forgotten:**

**Crona is in kid's body**

**Kid is in Crona's body**

**And for people who get confused easily:**

**When People say Kid they are actually talking to Crona**

**When People say Crona they are talking to Kid**

**I hope this helps and I hope you all enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Crona POV**

Kid and I awkwardly walked down stairs to the kitchen where we saw the Thompson sisters making pancakes.

"KID!" Patty yelled as she gave me a bear hug. "Patty...Can't breathe!" She finally let go and dragged Kid and I towards the table. We all had circle pancakes except for Patty, who had pancakes shapped like Giraffes.

"How did you get them like that?" I asked. Patty laughed. "I used a shaper silly! you already knew that." I looked down at my pancakes and said. "Of course I did." kid smiled, trying to not laugh.

_'I must be failing to be kid pretty bad if he is laughing at me.'_ I sighed and started eating.

Ragnarock just then came out of Kid's back. "Yum food!" Patty quickly handed him a plate of his own. "We knew you would want some so here you go!" She then patted him on the head. He let that pat slide and scarfed down the pancakes and went back inside kid.

~later~

We got outside and I built up the courage to do my best kid act. "well lets go Crona and g-girls." Liz gave me a suspicous look. "Kid did you just stutter?" I try to act casual and touch my forehead. "I haven't been feeling the greatest lately. Well let's get going." Liz shrugs and follows.

Kid asked while twidling his thumbs. "So s-shinigami-kun, d-do you mind i-if I came o-over again tonight to p-practice again?" I look over at him. "Of course Crona." After that I grimace in my mind. _'__Kid totally nailed his part. I am a horrible actor.'_

**Kid POV**

We finally got to school and we headed for class. I whispered to Crona. "Well lets get this over with." Crona nodded and went inside. I saw Maka waving at us. "Kid! Crona! Come sit with us!" I let Crona go ahead so I could pretend to hide behind him.

When we got there I sat beside Maka. "G-good morning M-maka." Maka smiled. "Good morning Crona and Kid."

Soul sat on the other side of Crona. I looked over and inspected him to see if he a Tsubaki had also switched. He looked at me funny. "What are you doing Crona?"

Crona then casually dropped a pencil and then looked at it and then quickly looked back to me. Crona did this a few more times till I finally got the message.

"Um, I-I dropped m-my pencil." Soul then shrugged and looked away. I grabbed it quickly and sat up. I felt a little humiliated.

Then Black*Star came in.

He grinned and yelled. "HOW IS EVERYONE'S DAY GOING WITHOUT THEIR GOD?" I thought I could literally hear crickets.

He laughed. "NOW THAT i'M HERE WE CAN GET ON WITH THE DAY!" He walked to his chair with Tsubaki shaking her head behind him.

_'Well I now know Black*Star hasn't been switched.' _I put a hand to my chin. _"But Maka is a pretty good actor.'_ "Makaaaaaaaa CHOP!" I then saw Maka hit Black*Star over the head with a book. Black*Star looked at Maka with angry eyes. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Maka leaned back. "For trying to steal my pencil."

I looked at the almost Kidnapped pencil. I noticed it was crooked. I felt my OCD start acting up. _'Oh-no! I can't break down now! they would know that it's me!'_

Crona looked at me and saw I was using all my willpower not to staighten the pencil. Crona quickly leaned over and straightened the pencil. "I'm sorry Maka but you p-pencil was crooked." She smiled. "It's ok kid. I know you wouldn't try to steal it." While she said that she was shooting daggers at Black*Star.

_' Yikes! I would not like to be him right now.'_ I sighed It's going to be one long day.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 3!**

**I know all you Black*Star fans are like O.O But I was itching for him to get one and so he did.**

**Black*Star: HEY! THATS NO FAIR!**

**It seems pretty fair to me.**

**Black*Star: *Under breath* What ever you sadistic demon.**

**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**

**Black*Star: *While fleeing.* ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!**

**Well PEACE! XD**


	4. School & Friends:Trouble 2

**I am on a roll with this story! I think it's the best one I have written so far.**

**Black*Star: *Peeks from behind a couch.* Is the Devil woman gone yet?**

***I glare at him.***

**Black*Star: *Hides once again.* I GUESS NOT!**

****Remember if you get confused then look at chap. 3****

* * *

**Crona POV**

I sigh of relief when I see kid relax. _' That was close.'_ I then tense up and turn my head slowly toward Maka. _'D-did she hear m-me s-stutter?"_ She is reading a book and I sigh once more. _'That must be a no then.'_

I hear the familiar rolling sound of Professer Stein's chair. He successfully made it into the classroom without falling over. There was a glint in his eye and he laughed. "You thought I was going to fall again, didn't you class?" There were some faint a acknowledgments and nods throughout the class.

Stein then rolled to the front of the class. "Well let's get started."

~Time skip~

The bell rang and the class started to leave. Kid and I got up and started heading out when Professer Stein spoke up. "Oh yes, Kid and Crona, could you please stay behind for a bit?"

We waited for everyone else to leave until we went up to Professer Stein. I was starting to get nervous so no words would come out. Kid saw this and spoke up. "W-what did you w-want to s-see us for P-professer?

The Sun covered his glasses. "No need to talk like that around me Kid." We both tensed up when he said that. we looked at each other and then back at Stein. I spoke up.

"W-we have know idea what your talking about Professer." I cringed. _'Oh no! I stuttered! He will know!'_

Stein smiled. "You can't lie to me even if you tried, Crona." I heard Kid sigh. "You saw our souls didn't you." The Professer smiled. "How did you guess?" He then put his hands together. "Tell me, How did this happen?"

**Kid POV**

We explained to the professer about our predicament. after our explanation the professer looked at me. "You Know you will have to tell your father, Right?" I sighed and nodded.

Stein stood up and walked toward the exit, motioning for us to follow. We finally got to the death room. I looked at Crona. "Well, let's go." Crona nodded and then we followed the professer inside.

"I don't think I sent and invatation for you three." Lord Death's voice had a touch of confusion to it. "Don't you remember." Stein spoke up. "Students are allowed to enter the death room without an invatation if it's an emergency."

The older Shinigami scratched his head. "Oh ya. I still have to look into that rule." He then gave Crona a big bear hug. "Well whatever it is, it's always nice to see my son."

Crona was trying to get away. "Lungs...failing..." Lord Death finally let go and I had to keep Crona from falling on the floor.

I looked over to Stein. "Should I tell him?" He nodded and Lord Death leaned in. "Should you tell me what, Crona?"

I took a deep breath and said. "Well how do I explain this? Ok well the person you almost hugged to death is is not Kid. It's Crona."

The Shinigami looked at Crona. "So it is! Then if that is Crona who are you? Wait. Oh, oh-no! My poor Kid!" He then gave me a hug. "Dad, this is a little embarassing." He put me down and asked me the same question as Stein. "How did this happen?"

We told him what we told Stein. He nodded. "It is a good idea to keep it to yourself for the time being but remember you can't avoid your friends so try your best to act like each other and Stein and I will try t find a cure as fast as we can."

I nodded. "well then we will be going now." Crona bowed. "T-thank you sirs." While we were leaving we heard Lord Death yell. "Be safe!"

* * *

**Well this is a crazy turn of events hey?**

**Remember you can PM me tips or questions about the story and I hope to see you again soon!**

**PEACE! XD**


End file.
